I want to be with you
by TenshiShanai
Summary: Prequel to 'the life you missed'. Ed's visit to Roy in the hospital. onesided!EdXRoy


Disclaimer: Nope no FMA for me… Sorry...

* * *

_I want to be with you_

He felt exhausted but he had to see it, had to see _him_. He just hoped he was alright. He made his way through the floors of the Central hospital. His father had taken Al to see a doctor. Ed had refused to see one just yet. He felt alright just a bit sleepy but what would you feel like after you had pulled two persons through the gate? He sighed heavily. After the three of them made their way out of the church, they were brought to the hospital by police officers. There he had seen Hawkeye looking pale and with blood all over he jacket. He couldn't believe that. Roy couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. The bastard wasn't allowed to leave him just yet. He had to tell him. To tell him, that he… he loved him. He walked over to her but before he could speak to her a doctor and an officer had taken her away to some other room and Ed was called to his father and Al.

Now he was searching her or Roy or both of them. The hospital was big and from his former visits here, he knew that one could get lost in here. Ed walked through the different halls. Some of the nurses had seen him but didn't say a word. He just had his black top on and it was late autumn. But what did he care? His brother had his body back and he had his arm back and, well, even if he didn't admit it openly he was glad that his father could make his way back through the gate as well. So feeling chilly was the last thing he thought about. It took him nearly two hours until he found the first lieutenant. She looked as exhausted as he felt and sat on a chair in front of one of the hospital rooms. She hadn't seen him coming. It was the first time that Ed saw he frightened. Hawkeye was the personification of the military and seldom smiled despite being friendly. But what he saw here was something totally different. She shivered slightly and tried to control the tears that wanted to spill.

"First Lieutenant?" His voice was low. She looked up and smiled sadly.

"Edward?" She hadn't seen his arm and he didn't care about that.

"Where's the Colonel?" She looked down again and swallowed.

"He's in there. He…he was shoot after he had killed the homunculus. He…Archer and…" The tears were flowing down and Ed was taken aback. Was he dead? No, please, no! He swallowed and laid a hand on her back to comfort her. He didn't know if this was right because he never had to comfort someone before besides Winry and she didn't count.

"Is he…" He couldn't bring himself to ask her that. She looked up and smiled.

"No. He survived but they don't know if he will make it through the night." She sniffed several times before she spoke again. "I don't know what I will do if he doesn't make it." The teen bit his bottom lip. He wasn't the only one who was in love with Mustang. He swallowed and patted her back.

"I'm sure he will make it. He is a stubborn bastard." He grinned but his heart felt like it would burst into peaces. He knew that he hadn't a chance against Riza. Roy was after all a ladies man and loving a male who was 14 years his minor was out of question. He got up. "Can I see him?" She looked at him then at the door and nodded.

"Sure. But make it short. He needs to rest." The blonde nodded and made his way inside.

"I'm going to talk some sense into him." Riza smiled back as Ed walked through the door and closed it behind him.

The room smelled like every hospital room. It made him sick and he wanted to run out of it. But he had to something to do. He approached the hospital bed where Roy was lying. The Colonel's skin looked even paler on the white linen and the gauze over his left eye had marks of dried blood on it. He couldn't suppress a sob as he saw the man he had a crush on lying there not able to move. He wasn't even sure if Roy was conscious. He took a seat next to him and stared at the body in front of himself.

"I promised Hawkeye to talk some sense into you. So here I go…" He sniffed as some tears made their way down his cheeks. "You're a stubborn bastard and I know that you have survived other things that have been worse. You made it through Ishbal and you didn't kill yourself for the things you have done there and instead decided to become Fuhrer and make this country a better world." He swallowed several times. "You have always taken care of us. You sent us on this wild goose chases but nonetheless you helped us to reach our goal." He bit his bottom lip and stroked over his right arm. "We reached it and I'm glad to be able to be here with Al. He looks like a ten-year old but he's healthy and Oyaji says that he will grow faster and in some months he will look as old as he is. Oh I forgot. Oyaji is here, too and to be honest I'm glad he is here." He swallowed again and fumbled with his fingers. "You know I never told you and I don't know if I will ever be able to tell you, that I… I love you, Roy." He was silent for some moments. "I always have been in love with you for the time we know each other. But there is other incredible blonde sitting out there waiting for you to wake up and I know that you will never see me the way I see you." He took Roy's hand in his and leaned it against his face. "We're going back to Resembool. I'll try to start a new life there with my family. I hope I see you one day again. Maybe I should go out with Winry. I know it isn't fair but at least I wouldn't be alone, right?" He laid the hand back down and wiped the tears off his face. He buried his face in his hands. "I want to be with you. Please, wake up and I promise that I will tell you. Just wake up." His plead was so quiet that it was nearly not audible. He looked up but the man on the bed didn't move. He wiped his face and stood up. "Hawkeye said you should rest, so I'm leaving now. Oyaji and Al will be waiting for me." He made his way out of the room. Riza watched him as he made his way down the hall. She knew that he had cried but said nothing. She just hoped that his words had an effect on the sleeping man.

Ed took the door that led to the stairs. He slipped down the wall and buried his head in his hands again. He just hoped that some of the words reached the other male. Just once he wanted to see him again and then he would tell him. He promised himself that he would tell Roy what he felt. He didn't care what the Colonel would say. He just wanted to tell him that he wanted to be with him.


End file.
